


“Yeah, that’s me. Who’s asking?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Dad bobby, Dysfunctional Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Bobby’s biological daughter that he didn’t know he had until she shows up with CPS because her mom and stepdad were abusive. She has to learn to let people in again





	“Yeah, that’s me. Who’s asking?”

“Who the hell is that?”

The Sons all looked up at the security camera as they saw a vehicle pull in and park and well-dressed man and woman stepping out from the driver and passenger seats. Clay watched the screen with furrowed brows as they looked around the complex, the man going to the backseat and opening the door, a teenage girl stepping out of the bar. She held a large bag in her hand that had everyone confused, Jax looking towards Clay. 

“Feds?”

“With some teenybopper? I doubt it. Let's go check it out.” 

Clay and Jax both stood, making their way outside while the rest of the Sons stayed, most of them stubbing out their joints just in case they were feds and came in with a warrant. The rest of the Sons including Bobby watched their President and VP walk out and exchange words with the two people before Clay took a paper that the man held out towards him. Clay read over it and Jax did as well over his shoulder. They both stopped to look at each other before nodding and motioning for the three of them to come into the clubhouse. Tig cursed, taking the ashtray with the roaches to go flush them. 

“Goddamnit. That must be a warrant.” 

Juice ran over to light one of Gemma’s candles and hide the rolling papers while the rest of the Sons stayed sitting nonchalantly and acting normal. Bobby wasn’t paying much mind. At his age, worrying was not something he enjoyed doing and he wouldn’t unless it was something really bad. So he kept his wits about him as Clay, Jax and the kid with the other two walked in, Clay motioning towards Bobby. 

“That’s him.”

Bobby’s eyes squinted at the words. What the hell could these people want with him? 

“Mr. Munson?”

Bobby tried to keep his expression neutral as the man and woman eyed him. You and he locked eyes though and he could see a sense of awe in them. Why, he wasn’t sure.

“Yeah, that’s me. Who’s asking?”

The man stepped forward this time, swallowing drying as he felt the eyes on him and handed Bobby the papers. Bobby took them from his and being reading over them, none of the words really making sense until he saw the file about the police report made after the cops were called for a domestic dispute. It was there that he saw the name of your mother. They had never been overly close, the relationship more of a complicated one night stand that turned into something else entirely. She had been unstable and inherently violent. It was for that reason that he had called it quits, and also why he recognized the name as soon as he ran his eyes across it. His heart stopped then sunk as he saw that the spot for the father on your birth certificate had been left blank. He knew quickly what this was about then. The man verbalized in case he was confused though. 

“This is Y/N, she was taken into the system and given to us to look after a call was received about a disturbance at the house. The investigation is still new but we have enough evidence that the home was abusive so we removed her from her mother and step father’s care. The mother tells us that you are her father, she just never made you aware. If that’s true then you now technically are her legal guardian. We can arrange to have a paternity test if you’d like the certainty...”

The man trailed off as Bobby shook his head, looking up at you. The age gap between the two of you didn’t allow there to be many characteristics that showed resemblance, but your eyes and curls were enough to convince Bobby that it was all true. You were his kid, no doubt. He had a rush of emotions run through him. Anger at missing out on knowing you, guilt at not having been there, sadness that you were now one more child of his that he’d fucked up on. He clenched the papers in his hand and blew out a shaky breath as he looked at you. Your eyes held worry and emotional exhaustion but even still, you tried to smile at him softly. 

“So you are my dad?”

Bobby stayed quiet for a second or two, still slightly in shock at how drastically his day had changed in such little time. 

“Seems like it kid.”

The woman nodded and smoothed her hands down the front of her blouse, giving you a soft smile as she put her arm around you, hand squeezing your shoulder. 

“You do have some family, after all, see?”

You nodded and looked back at your now father and the rest of the men who sat around him wearing wide eyes but small smiles as well. Bobby slowly started to tune out the sound of the social workers talking to you as he looked over the rest of the file, pictures of bruising along your body, hospital bills for stitches, an x-ray of a hairline fractured cheekbone. Whether he’d known you for a day or for his whole life, you were still his kid, and the thought of you being abused was enough to get his blood boiling, an angry huff coming from him as he tossed your file roughly to the side on top of the bar. 

The sound and action of annoyance caught your attention though and made you jump and swallow, thinking it was directed at you. 

“I don’t have to stay with you if you don’t want me to. They were saying I could maybe go to a foster family or something.”

Bobby quickly shook his head, cursing himself for not thinking before he threw the stack of papers. He knew that your background and what you’d been through was going to be difficult to deal with and he knew it was going to take some adaptation on his part. Everything happened in a blur after that, Bobby accepting legal guardianship as your father, signing a paper stating he would take you in, taking the near inch thick packet of paperwork associated with any legal proceedings and the works. 

Gemma had come in at some point and caught the tail end of the interaction. It was enough for her to understand what was happening though and it didn’t take a rocket scientist to see you were uncomfortable bordering on fearful at the new environment and people. She stepped up slow, having seen the picture in the file as well, a warm smile on her face. 

“Hi baby, I’m Gemma. I’m his mom,”

She pointed over to Jax who smiled as you looked back over at him. 

“Why don’t you come with me to the kitchen, we’ll make something to eat?”

She kept her distance, giving you your space, allowing you to make your own decision. You hesitated at first, eyeing her. She seemed friendly enough but you knew better than to be fooled by that. Even still, you nodded and placed your bag down. She held her hand out for you to grab but you shook your head, stuffing your pants into the pockets of your jeans. Gemma didn’t seem to mind, her smile not wavering as she walked with you into the kitchen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This is good. Thank you.”

Both Gemma and Bobby looked up from their own soup as they heard your voice. 

“There’s plenty more if you want another bowl.” 

You nodded in acknowledgment and looked back down at your lunch.

“I'm not really used to eating actual meals like this. Like that are warm and cooked.”

Neither of them responded to your comment directly, not wanting their anger to come out. Instead, Gemma smiled, reaching over to lay her hand atop yours. She didn’t miss the flinch that came but this time you didn’t pull away. 

“You’ll always have a warm, home-cooked meal with us, baby. Anything you need or want, you’ll have here.”

Bobby looked over as well, his eyes holding yours. 

“You ain't never gonna have to worry about needing anything ever again. I promise you that. I know you weren’t being taken care of back there with your mother, but you will be here.” 

He saw the small beginning of a smile tug at your lips and you nodded before looking back down at your soup.

“Thanks...Bobby.”

He smiled back, not having expected you to start calling him dad. He knew the police report and the pictures were only scraping the surface of what you had gone through and he knew you weren’t going to start trusting everyone overnight. He would be damned if he didn’t make sure he tried to make you feel safe. He knew in his age he wouldn’t be able to do everything a younger dad would do not would he have the time, especially with the club, but he knew in time the younger Sons would become like big brothers to you, Gemma providing you with a mother figure, the club becoming your family. He would do everything in his power to give you a place to belong. A home where you would feel safe and protected. That would come in time though. For now, he would start slow and make up for lost years. 

“So, you like ice cream?”


End file.
